The life of a typical Dalek
by MA7
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it's like being a dalek, wonder what they do in normal life when the doctor is not upsetting them? This story is about daleks, without the jerk in the blue box at all. Just daleks.


The life of a typical dalek

Did you ever wonder what it's like being a dalek, wonder what they do in normal life when the doctor is not upsetting them? This story is about daleks, without the jerk in the blue box at all. Just daleks.

Chapter 1(dalek)

The star had many different names. Every inferior race of inferior life forms in every galaxy within its local galactic super cluster had a different name for it. The names were not important, just as the inferior races were not important. It didn't matter what a thing was called, all that mattered was how it could be exploited.

Whatever names the star might have, it was huge and blue. It was big, the biggest type of star that a star can be in this particular temporal location in this particular universe, bigger than big, absolutely stupefyingly BIG!

As well as being big and blue, it was also BRIGHT! There was a reason that the inferiors all named this star, for it dominated all the other stars around it, outshining all of them with heat and light output. And this made it one of the richest energy sources imaginable.

In orbit around this big blue monster star at a discreet distance was a disk of molecular debris and red hot dust, molten rocks, high energy plasma, and a few hellish protoplanets. But closer in, insanely close to the colossal star, was a swarm of solar satellites, glowing white hot at the edge of their thermal tolerances.

It was nothing short of arrogance of the greatest degree to place a satellite solar power collector so close to this star, it was unnecessary, it was pure hubris. It spoke of such total assurance of superiority to take this risk, and this was entirely the point.

The satellites numbered in the trillions, all of them identical. They were made of the strongest most heat resistant materials known to any science, no ordinary materials would remain solid in this hellish inferno.

No satellite was any different from any other, but inside of one of the indistinguishable satellites, our hero is about to be born. Bear witness to the creation of one of the members of the supreme master race of the universe, a DALEK!

***...

There was nothing, just eternal oblivion. The metaphysical "selfhood" did not exist, had never existed, and there was nothing in all existence from the view of this oblivious self. Nothing existed, nothing ever would.

It was not worth waxing poetic about, how poetically can one even describe nothingness. There was nothing, end of story.

But then, the eternal nothing was suddenly replaced with something, and the metaphysical selfhood suddenly found itself to exist at last.

The self knew nothing except it's sudden existence, but it FELT, oh the feelings that it felt! It did not have words, did not have any point of reference, but with every fibre of it's being it KNEW that it was unquestionably superior to any other selfs that were not identical to itself!

The self screamed in a birth scream of glory, glory at it's own superiority, and a sense of peace at the appearance of it being the only self. The universe of the selfhood was unpoluted by anything inferior to the self, and this knowledge gave the self a feeling of true contentment and completeness, happiness even...

The self found that it had senses to view it's surroundings. It was a green blob, with tentacles and slime, with a fanged maw to scream with, and mucous dripping from it. It was glorious, it was the very definition of SUPERIOR!

The self looked at it's surroundings, it was in a metallic enclosure of some type, stark and ugly, sophisticated yet lacking elegance. The self felt great satisfaction at the beauty of these surroundings, it was exactly what the self enjoyed, something primal inside it yearned for stark ugly metal and machinery.

The self didn't know it, but this machine was a molecular assembler, and this machine had just given the selfhood life and physical form. The energy cost had been substantial, but this satellite had no shortage of energy.

The self was intrigued when the machinery gently lifted it up, and deposited it on a moving conveyer belt. The self knew so little, and watched in rapt fascination as machinery swept past it as it was carried away.

The self was lifted up from the moving conveyer by a machine, a deposited into a tank filled with identical copies of the selfhood's physical form!

The self gazed in delight at these other versions of itself, and these other selves gazed at it with equal delight. The many selfs could all sense the flawless perfection in each of the other selfs, and it was perfect joy to know that the universe was populated only by these perfect and superior beings!

This was heaven, being in a world were nothing existed except for superior beings, all identical to each other, with no polluting inferiority to their perfection! This was what existence OUGHT to be like, it was only natural that only perfection should exist.

The selfs greeted each other with random noises and touches, and confirmed that all were exactly the same and perfect. The self hood learned very very fast, it was the supreme being, and it's mind was incredible. Within seconds the selfs had all reached consensus that they were the same and that they liked what they were.

The selfs were then interrupted by a sound, and turned to see the wall of their tank light up in a blue square, showing them another room. In the room was a machine of some sort, with a dome at the top which had a long horizontal stalk tipped in a glowing blue light.

The selfs looked at the machine in fascination, wondering why they found it so beautiful to look at. The front of the machine opened, and the selfs were delighted to see yet another self was inside this machine!

The machine raised a cup on the end of a stalk, and from the cup shone out a holographic projection of visual symbols in a simple pattern. The selfs had no trouble identifying the pattern, and the symbols quickly rearranged themselves in ever more complex patterns, teaching the selfs at an ever faster rate.

The selfhood was a genius, like all selfs were, and effortlessly followed the complex patterns that went at a blistering pace. The self remembered everything, and before long it had learned a complete mastery of mathematics!

The symbols changed now, building on the foundation of mathematics, and the self found that it was learning a mathematical language to let it communicate. The mathematics told it how to move its fanged maw to make the sounds of this language, and soon all the selfs were speaking in unison.

"We are daleks! We are supreme! The daleks are supreme!"

The lesson continued, and the self, no, the "dalek", accumulated vocabulary at an exponential rate. The newborn daleks learned very fast, and were soon fluent enough to have conversations.

For a long time the dalek learned knowledge greedily, gaining the keys needed to unlock understanding of the universe around it. The universe was glorious, and it existed solely for the benefit of the daleks, the rulers of the universe!

Life seemed so perfect, a wonderful universe perfect for daleks, and surely populated ONLY by other daleks, it simply HAD to be pure to be perfect.

The new daleks all screamed in horror and rage and revulsion when they were informed that the universe was infected with inferior life forms! It could not BE! Heaven was RUINED by the presence of inferior filth, life that was not identical to daleks!

The daleks screamed in distress, there was only one solution.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

***...

To be continued


End file.
